


Fly Me To The Moon

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam and Jack take comfort in each other.





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: This story contains unconventional sexual activities.  


* * *

"Will you stop fooling with that thing and get over here, Carter?"

Sam, standing next to the table with the overnight bag, looked up from adjusting her dildo harness. "You planning on starting without me, sir?"

Jack muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "For crying out loud!" Sam put her hands on her hips and glared until he said, "Take your time, Major. Take your time."

"I wish you'd call me Sam," she said, giving the harness one last tug and putting a condom on the dildo. 

"All part of the thrill of not getting caught." Jack grinned naughtily. "The danger adds a certain... you know." 

"Yeah," Sam admitted with a slow smile. "I guess it does. **Sir**." And it did, she realized. Only the utter insanity of screwing her commanding officer up the back door in a sleazy motel could outweigh the utter insanity of breaking the chain of command regs. She shook her head, suddenly overcome with the absolute lunacy of it all, shocked at herself and wanting to laugh in delight at the whole thing. 

"What?" Jack asked, curious at her expression. 

"This is nuts!" Sam said happily. "Every now and then I think about what we're doing, and... Holy Hannah!" 

"We already knew I was crazy," Jack pointed out helpfully. "You're the surprise here." 

"It's probably some kind of stress behavior," Sam said. "Recklessness is a noted side-effect of combat stress..."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty, Major." 

Sam snapped on the latex gloves and got out the bottle of lube. "Time to play doctor, Colonel." 

"Oh yeah, baby!" he cheered. He pulled a pillow under his hips. "Fly me to the moon!" he sang off-key. 

Sam laughed and switched on the vibrator in her dildo. She slicked up one of the gloves and gently inserted a finger. 

"Why is this so much fun when you do it, and such a pain in the ass when Fraiser does it?"

"Context, sir," Sam replied, slipping a second finger inside Jack. "You're relaxed tonight." 

"It's the scotch," Jack said, but there was something in the back of his eyes that... It was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared, but she knew she hadn't imagined it. He needed this as badly as she did, the extreme-ness of it, to take the taste of their last mission out of... No. 

Sam lifted Jack's legs over her shoulders and penetrated him. "I hope I got the angles right," she said.

"I always appreciate your mathematical precision," Jack said, and smiled at her, and it was like the sun coming out from behind storm clouds. She smiled back, happy again, and started to move. "Accurate as always, Major," he said, bracing his hands on the headboard. "Harder. Go to town." 

Sam was happy to oblige him. Each stroke was pressing that vibrator into her clit, and she loved making him come, knowing that **she** did that. The sweet heady power of pleasure, him squirming and moaning under her while the headboard banged against the wall. The wildness of it, and then he was grabbing her shoulders and gasping, "Sam!" and that was it, she was gone, firing off like a cannon. He reached down and grabbed his dick, jerking it a few times, and then he was coming, too. 

She pulled out and pulled the condom off the dildo, wrapping it first in one glove, then the other, tying the glove in a knot at the wrist and dropping it into the wastebasket. She got up and went into the bathroom, running hot water over a wash cloth and brought it back to drape over Jack's sticky genitals. Her fiance had always liked when she did that, and Jack seemed to, too. She pulled off the strap-on. 

"Come here," Jack said, and she did, curling up next to him and putting her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but that was okay. He seemed calmer, like he always did. She felt calmer, too. 

"We should probably shower and go home," Sam said reluctantly. 

"Later," Jack said.


End file.
